


The Parting

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	The Parting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Last night, I dreamt that the world was grey

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece of fiction has been written solely for the entertainment of the readers (and its author). No infringement upon copyrights has been intended.

THE PARTING

by Renny Ramos

Last night, I dreamt that the world was grey. I stood alone in this vast stretch of emptiness, with nothing except fear as company. Everything was silent, the air hollow. In the quiet, the only sounds I could hear were my footsteps keeping tune with the pounding of my heart. Something was very, very wrong.

I walked through the hollow land and called out. No one answered. I continued to walk in the oppressive emptiness, until I chanced upon a plaza filled with stone images. The icons were rough and ashen, as if built from gravel. Enormous carriages, wheelbarrows and faceless beings lined the park. For some reason, the sight of it scared me; so I began to walk away. But the monstrous figures suddenly came to life and started to move toward me. They started to clutch at me, and pursued me wherever I ran.

I escaped the terror of my dream just before the images captured me. For a moment, I felt relief. Until I remembered you. 

This was no dream at all. 

The emptiness is real. Because you're leaving me...

I never thought I'd stop crying.

=============================================================

Don't... Don't look that way. Everything's hard enough as it is.

I watch you as you stand by your window, with Dief by your side. The early morning light falls softly upon your face. I've never seen you look this sad. 

Dammit, I don't want this to be my last memory of you.

So I try to put the sun in my voice as I call out your name. And as I knew you would, you indulge me. I see the momentary straightening of your back, the quick sigh that escapes your lips. When you finally turn to greet me, it's almost as if today was just any other day. You smile back at me. "Hello, Ray." 

I never thought I'd be the one to make you lie.

"So, are you ready?" I ask.

 

__

E-mail the author: 

 


End file.
